31 de Julio
by Fiore JW
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry quien recibe mas de una sorpresa que le demostrara que tiene mas de lo que creyó y puede ser mas feliz , todo esto con la ayuda de una persona muy especial.¡YA SUBI LA CONTINUACION:UN NUEVO COMIENZO!


**N/A: Harry Potter le pertenece a Jk Rowling,Espero que les guste.**

-Amor ya llegue-grito Harry cuando abria la puerta de su casa que se encontraba silenciosa,no se oia nada y en ese momento

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron los Weasleys,Hermione,Neville,Luna,Fleur,Angelina y salieron de donde se escondían

-¡Wow!-exclamo Harry quien no se lo esperaba y Ginny se acerco hacia el con Teddy en los brazos quien ya tenia unos cuatro años

-Felicidades mi amor-lo felicito su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Felicidades compañero-dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Harry,muchas felicidades-le dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-Harry querido te felicito-felicito Molly junto con Arthur

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry-le dijeron Neville y Luna

-¿Como estas Harry? Felicidades-recitaron Percy (Audrey no estaba),Charlie,George acompañado de Angelina y Bill junto con una embarazada Fleur quien esperaba a su segundo hijo/a

-Muchas gracias a todos-agradeció Harry emocionado

-No es nada Harry,Ginny lo lleva planeando hace tres semanas-le informo George y Angelina asintio

-Si,quería que todo fuera perfecto-contó Hermione

-Si,demasiado perfecto estaba como loca e histérica-dijo Ron

-"Oh Ron te dije que a Harry le gustan los globos azules con bolitas verdes no globos verdes con bolitas azules,y tu George deja de hacer payasadas esto debe ser perfecto"-imito George a Ginny a la perfección mientras todos reían excepto la pelirroja

Todos se sentaron en la mesa

-Harry querido Ginny y yo cocinamos todos tus platillos favoritos-declaro Molly

-Gracias Molly, cariño se ve deliciosa-les agradeció Harry viendo toda la variedad de

platos

-¿Y Harry como va todo en el ministerio?-pregunto Bill mientras se servia jugo de calabaza

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer -respondió Harry pasándole el recipiente a Angelina

-¿Fleur como te viene el embarazo?-le pregunto Ginny a Fleur quien iba ya por su cuarta porcion de pollo

-Perfegto no he tenigdo ninguno de los sintomas-dijo Fleur rapidamente para volver a lo suyo osea comer

¿Donde esta la pequeña Victorie?-pregunto Harry y Bill le dijo que estaba con una niñera ya que estaba enferma.

-Arthur como has estado¿ ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto Hermione a su suegro

-Si,mucho mejor gracias Hermione por preguntar-contesto Arthur quien habia estado un poco indispuesto

Después de comer la deliciosa comida hecha por madre e hija todos animaron a Harry para que abriera los regalos

-Toma este Harry es mío y de Fleur-le dijo Bill señalando un regalo que Fleur tenia en sus manos

-Espego que te gugste Hagy-dijo Fleur entregándole el regalo,Harry lo abrió era un bello portarretratos mágico que cambiaba de color según como la persona deseaba

-Es genial,muchas gracias Bill,Fleur-agradeció Harry y tomo otro regalo

-Este es de nuestra parte querido-le dijo Molly señalando a Arthur,eran unas bellas sabanas mágicas

-Les agradezco Molly, Arthur me hacia mucha falta-declaro el pelinegro

Luna le regalo un libro sobre torposolos y como evadirlos y Neville muchos aperitivos mágicos,Harry abrazo a Luna y agradeció a Neville.

-Toma el nuestro- le ordeno George y Harry tomo el regalo que le ofrecía decía: De Angelina y George

-Muchas gracias a los dos-dijo Harry,era un set de artículos que todavía no habían salido de "Sortilegios Weasley" luego tomo el de Ron y Hermione que resulto ser un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y una locion,después de agradecer a sus dos amigos abrió el regalo de Percy y Charlie que fueron un libro sobre leyes mágicas y unos guantes de dragón para tareas de una feliz cena todos se despidieron

-Que tengan buena noche-dijo George guiñando un ojo a Harry

-Hasta luego,buenas noches y muchas gracias-cito Harry luego cerro la puerta y se dirigio al baño,se puse su ropa para dormir y se fue a la cama

-Ginny muchas gracias por la fiesta este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida-dijo Harry cuando su novia se acosto en la cama

-No fue nada cariño-dijo Ginny besando su mejilla

-Bueno estoy cansado así que buenas noches-dijo Harry,apago la luz,cerro los ojos y...

_-Felicidades hijo-dijo Lily con lagrimas en ojos verdes_

_-¿Mama eres tu?-dijo Harry en shock_

_-Si -respondió Lily_

_-Pe..pero no es posible tu estas muerta-dijo Harry_

_-Lo se Harry pero quería felicitarte,tu padre no pudo venir pero me dijo que te dijera que esta orgulloso de ti-declaro la pelirroja_

_-Mama siento mucho que hayan muerto si yo no hubiera existido..._

_Antes de que Harry continuara su madre hablo_

_-Harry no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice ni tu padre,ya tienes que salir adelante olvidarte del pasado vivir tu vida,se feliz,cásate,vive la vida que yo no alcance a Lily_

_Harry asintió _

_-Harry ¿eres feliz?-pregunto Lily_

_-Lo soy-dijo Harry_

_-Pues puedes ser mas que eso debes darte cuenta de todo lo que tienes _

_-Si mama tengo muchas cosas mas de las que creí-dijo Harry y Lily le tomo la mano y coloco un pequeño objeto _

_-Toma mi anillo tu padre me lo dio cuando me propuso matrimonio-dijo Lily con nostalgia_

_-Pero mama es tuyo,no puedo tomarlo-dijo Harry_

_-Tómalo por mi hijo-dijo la mujer de ojos verdes_

_-Lo haré por ti-dijo el pelinegro y abrazo a Lily_

Un ruido molesto despertó a el niño que vivió y después de lavarse la cara y los dientes bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con su novia quien en ese momento tomaba una taza de te sentada en la mesa

-Buenos días amor-dijo Ginny

-Hola cariño-respondió Harry

-Te oyes raro ¿algún problema? -dijo su esposa y Harry le contó su sueño

-Harry amor eso es genial estoy segura que ella quiere tu felicidad mas que nada

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo y por eso-dijo Harry y saco un bello aniño

-Ginevra Molly Weasley me darías el honor de ser mi esposa y convertirte en la Señora Potter-recito Harry y Ginny soltó un par de lagrimas de felicidad y se arrojo a los brazos de su novio

-Si,si,si,claro que si y mil veces si-dijo Ginny

Desde arriba Lily veía a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos feliz de que Harry encontrara la felicidad y entonces su esposo James se acerco y la abrazo,juntos observaban a su hijo y su pareja felices,quienes ahora comenzarían una nueva etapa

Lily se encontraba feliz porque su hijo lo era y ahora podía descansar en paz.

**Dedicado a Harry James Potter y Jk Rowling dos maravillosas personas que alegraron mi vida en todos lo sentidos,saludos Fiore Jw**


End file.
